


At Yeonsinnae Station

by varietyhour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, First Kiss, First Time, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varietyhour/pseuds/varietyhour
Summary: To return the notebook was the only reason they had agreed to meet.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	At Yeonsinnae Station

Doyoung had come to the cafe too early. He poured himself a glass of water, and then another, as he sat waiting at a table, feet tapping against the floor. Outside, the first wisps of winter snow were beginning to fall. Christmas decorations hung inside the cafe, garish ribbons and bells, and a small Christmas tree glowed in the corner.

The notebook was safely stashed away in his bag, and although he was tempted to take it out and flick through it again, he didn't want Taeyong to catch him looking at it. He might be able to get away with pretending that he hadn't read it at all.

He hadn't seen Taeyong for a year, and if it hadn't been for that notebook falling out from behind an armchair in the old student club office, he probably wouldn't have made any attempt to contact him. It wasn't that he never thought of him - he often did - just that the distance between them had become too much to cross. To return the notebook was the only reason they had agreed to meet.

As soon as Doyoung had picked the notebook up and dusted off the cover, he had a flashback to when he had seen Taeyong writing in it, as he always seemed to be during their Chinese study sessions. It wasn't a school book, but a personal book, and no one else was ever allowed to look at it. Taeyong had never been good at studying. He had dragged his feet to each of the study sessions, and spent most of the time sleeping on his arms, or scribbling in this book. Doyoung had heard a few rumours about how he was a bad guy, that he had a few suspicious friends and how his wealthy and conservative parents went to great pains to control him. To Doyoung, he was a totally different species of human. He was handsome, and Doyoung even found his notoriety a little attractive, but his personality was too intimidating for them to ever be friends.

But then there had been an unexpectedly warm moment between them one autumn after exams. Doyoung had gone to tidy up the student club office, and found Taeyong already there, putting the chairs away. Taeyong was good at cleaning, so for once there was a sense of harmony between them.

"How was the Chinese exam?" Taeyong asked after they had finished, and a quietness had fallen over the little room.

"Honestly, I thought it was really hard."

"Me too. I'm worried I won't pass."

They walked outside together and Doyoung told Taeyong about the school band he had joined that semester. "We play at the main hall on Friday nights."

"I like to write songs," Taeyong said, "but I'm not very good at guitar."

"Maybe you should come over my place. I have a guitar and I could give you some tips. I don't live very far, just ten minutes from Yeonsinnae station."

Taeyong nodded. "Okay, good."

An hour later they were both in Doyoung's room.

Doyoung quickly straightened the pillows on the bed and picked up his books from the floor. It felt weird that Taeyong was in his room, when he never had guests over and Taeyong was little more than a stranger.

He took out his guitar and sat cross legged on the floor to play it. Taeyong sat on his bed, then leaned back so that his sweater rose up and Doyoung could see a strip of his tummy. Doyoung watched him while playing, staring hypnotised at the way his stomach moved up and down as he breathed.

When he stopped playing Taeyong was silent. Doyoung put the guitar to his side.

"Did you like it?" he asked shyly, and Taeyong just raised his head in response, looking at Doyoung with sleepy eyes.

Doyoung picked himself up and went to sit beside Taeyong on the bed. He looked as gentle as a kitten with his dark hair fluttering against his forehead. Doyoung wondered about all those rumours about him. Was he really a wild guy? Did he sleep with boys? Doyoung was struck by the urge to brush the hair away from his forehead and the feeling frightened him, so he quickly looked away into the corner.

"My brother lives with me, but he's overseas on a trip right now. He comes back next week." He looked back down at Taeyong with a half smile. "Stay over if you want?"

Taeyong laughed half heartedly. "Really? Do you want me to?"

They looked at each other silently. The light outside was dim, as the sun had fallen behind the buildings. There was just enough coming through the blinds to illuminate Taeyong's face in a way that looked almost story book like. His pupils were impossibly large.

Doyoung leaned in closer. "Can I kiss you?"

Taeyong didn't reply, and Doyoung pulled back, embarrassed and self conscious that his pose was too predatory. Taeyong reached over to close the blind, shutting out the light and putting them in darkness. He then moved in to kiss Doyoung on the lips.

Doyoung had never kissed anyone before. The experience was unexpected and disorientating; the lips, the tongue, the teeth, the clammy hands gripping his neck, where was he to focus? He let his heart calm down, and the movement became more natural. Uninhibited, his hands moved around Taeyong's small and hard body. Finally his hands found their place on the small of Taeyong's back, pushing against the waistband of his pants.

Taeyong pulled back. "Do you want me to take it off?" he asked. He smiled triumphantly as Doyoung nodded, and pulled the sweater over his head, before starting to unbutton his jeans. Doyoung could feel himself beginning to swell between his legs and he wanted to show Taeyong this too. He thought it somehow said more than any words could.

Without their clothes, they resumed their kissing. Doyoung kissed and played with Taeyong in a way that was more scientific than passionate. They slid their bare legs against the other's, and kissed deeply in the dark. Taeyong's cologne was so strong and it filled up Doyoung's head until he was dizzy. He groaned at the pressure of Taeyong's hand wrapped around his dick. He thrust into it and grunted involuntarily as he climaxed into Taeyong's hand.

It was dark outside by the time they had finished. Taeyong released himself from Doyoung's arms and stumbled around the dark room in search of his pants. "I have to go home," he said.

Doyoung dressed quickly and walked with him to the station. They were silent the whole way and Doyoung wondered if it was normal to be this awkward with someone you had just had sex with. He accompanied Taeyong to the platforms. The train pulled up and in a spur desire for finality, Doyoung pulled him into a hug. The peak hour crowd swelled as the passengers alighted and Doyoung let him go into the mob of people.

Doyoung went back to his room. The pillows on his bed still smelled like Taeyong's cologne.

They never met up like that again. Doyoung's brother came home, and they shared a room, so Doyoung couldn't invite him over. They slipped back into their former ways, only meeting at the study group and never speaking to each other for long. Every time Doyoung smelled that cologne Taeyong liked to wear, even on another person, his heart would flutter in his chest. Aside from those moments, Doyoung was able to put the incident to the back of his mind. He was grateful that Taeyong never gossiped about it to anyone.

A few months after, Taeyong changed his major and he stopped coming to the Chinese study group. Doyoung hardly ever saw him after that. He had not thought to contact him until that day, when he was tidying the student office and he found that notebook.

The notebook seemed to contain drafts of poems, perhaps lyrics for songs. Doyoung flicked through the book with casual curiosity, but his heart skipped a beat when his eyes landed on a song titled _"At Yeonsinnae Station"._

The lyrics were heavily crossed out and scribbled over, but Doyoung could just make out that the song was about saying goodbye to a lover in the train station. Why had Taeyong chosen Yeonsinnae? A random decision? Did he know someone else there?

But perhaps the song was about him. He had always supposed that the only reason Taeyong had gone home with him that day was to experiment, much like himself. Maybe he had even been looking for experiences that he could use as inspiration for songs. But as Doyoung re-read the lyrics, he couldn't ignore the feeling of vulnerability and longing that the lyrics expressed. One song in the notebook even alluded to losing virginity, being touched for the first time. It had never occurred to Doyoung that Taeyong had been a virgin too.

Doyoung read the notebook until the end. The later songs were all about heartbreak, disappointment and loneliness. He closed the book, his heart pounding.

He sent Taeyong a message the next day. "Found some stuff of yours while going through the office. Wanna come meet me to grab them?" He made it sound casual, but he couldn't shake the feeling that meeting Taeyong was a date.

Doyoung had been waiting for about 15 minutes when at last he came. He looked up to see Taeyong with his hands in his pockets and hood pulled over his head. Doyoung stood up to greet him, but they just nodded to each other in acknowledgement before sitting down again.

"You said you had some of my stuff?"

"It was actually just this notebook," Doyoung told him. "I wasn't sure if it was important to you, but just in case..."

With a shaky hand he reached into his bag and pulled out the notebook. He passed it over and Taeyong's eyebrows rose with surprise.

"I was wondering why I couldn't find this." He paused. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, it was just that,"

"Okay. Well, thanks." He slid the book under his arm and stood up. He was about to leave when Doyoung called him back.

"Wait!"

Taeyong stopped to listen. Doyoung's heart was pounding.

"Did you ever write music for them?"

"What?"

Doyoung felt flustered. He had meant to pretend that he hadn't read the songs, but he couldn't help himself. Taeyong's cologne still smelled the same.

"The song lyrics. I mean, I guessed they were meant to be songs."

"Oh, right... I didn't write music for all of them. Most of them were pretty bad."

"I liked the one about Yeonsinnae Station... I guess, I was just curious how the music went."

"I'm not really good at writing music. I just write lyrics."

Taeyong was still standing, and it looked as though he wanted to leave. He awkwardly looked at his notebook and then back at Doyoung. "Is that all?"

Doyoung felt warm and dizzy, and the cafe seemed to be drowned out by the sound of his blood pumping in his ears. "No. I just thought I should tell you, it was the first time for me--" He paused and the cafe seemed to fall silent. He lowered his voice. "It was the first time I'd ever been with anyone."

Something seemed to change in Taeyong's face. His eyes, which had been narrowed, now became softer and he searched Doyoung's face for any trace of falseness. He lingered in his place for a few moments as though bound by a spell, and then at last, making up his mind, he sat down again.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ❤️


End file.
